Pikeclaw's Grief
by ForeverMe19
Summary: This is the story of the deaths of Daisypetal and Fadedecho, and how it affects Pikeclaw, Daisypetal's mate and Fadedecho's brother. Rated T for death. Lightclan Challenge


"Hey Daisypetal!" Daisypetal turned to Fadedecho, the medicine cat and sister-in-law. Daisypetal was sitting outside the warriors den with her mate Pikeclaw, sharing a mouse.

"Daisypetal, will you come collect herbs with me? Mistypaw has to stay here to take care of Deersong," Fadedecho said. Daisypetal glanced at Pikeclaw, but he seemed okay. Deersong was his mother, and he knew she was close to death, and was making sure to spend time with her. His father, Twigpelt, was already in Starclan, so Daisypetal knew this would be hard for him.

"Go with Fadedecho," he said, licking her ear, "I'll be fine." Daisypetal smiled at him, and followed Fadedecho out of camp.

"I've been trying to spend time with you for a while now," the light ginger she-cat told the silver warrior. Daisypetal smiled, "Me too. Has Hookclaw told you the grand story of how he chased off the fox yesterday?" Fadedcho rolled her eyes, "Only Starclan knows how long he talked about it." Both she-cats laughed, and headed for the border they had with rogue territory.

"I've heard rumors of a rogue group out there," Daisypetal said, pointing with her tail. Fadedecho shuddered, "Well, let's hope we never meet up with them. Come on, the marigold plants are best a little ways away." Daisypetal followed her. Suddenly, a cat leaped out of the bracken beside Fadedecho. The cat growled, and attacked the medicine cat.

"Fadedecho!" Daisypetal ran foward. Fadedecho yowled, trying to escape the black she-cat.

"Help!" she cried. Daisypetal growled, unsheathing her claws, and jumped on the rouge.

"Stumpy!" she cried. Daisypetal clawed at the rogue's fur, but soon was knocked back by a ginger tom.

"I'm here Flower! This'll send those puny clan cats a message!" the tom said, slicing at Daisypetal's back. She yowled in pain, and saw Fadedecho trying to fight back, but failing.

"Fadedecho!" she cried for her friend. Soon, both clan cats were blood-soaked. "That's for stealing our kits!" Stumpy hissed in Daisypetal's ear before racing off with Flower. Daisypetal pulled herself over to Fadedecho, "Fadedecho? What were they talking about?" Fadedecho turned her head, and whispered something that didn't answer her question, "I'll see you in Starclan." Daisypetal felt wet tears falling; she knew they were dying.

"Okay," she whispered. Fadedecho and Daisypetal looked up at the bright, sunny sky before closing their eyes at the same time, their chests still.

* * *

><p>Pikeclaw paced back and forth. The search patrol had left a little while ago, looking for his mate and adopted sister. Mistypaw was sitting near him, trembling.<p>

"It's okay Mistypaw," Pikeclaw said, sitting beside her, "They'll be back soon." Mistypaw didn't respond, just pushing herself against him. He licked her head, and watched the entrance of camp. Dustpaw ran in, heading over to Pikeclaw. Hookclaw walked over, eager for news.

"Pikeclaw, we found them near the border with the rogue territory," he said, breathing hard. Pikeclaw nodded, and ran out of camp with Hookclaw, not bothering for any more explanation. Mistypaw didn't follow, following the orders her father had given her. Pikeclaw raced through the mist, his heart racing.

"Please be okay," he prayed, "Starclan, help my mate and sister." When he arrived at the border, Firestorm, a senior warrior, Lichenpaw, an apprentice, and Sparrowfur, a new warrior, pawed over to him.

"I'm sorry Pikeclaw," Firestorm whispered. Her usual spark of dislike in her voice was gone. Pikeclaw looked over Sparrowfur's shoulder, and froze. Daisypetal's beautiful blue eyes had lost their sparkle. Fadedecho's pale ginger fur was covered in blood.

"No!" he yowled, pushing his way to them, burying his nose in his mate's bloody silver fur.

"Fadedecho!" Pikeclaw heard Hookclaw's broken cry of pain, and saw black fur pressed against his own tortoiseshell pelt.

* * *

><p>*3 moons later<p>

"Pikeclaw!" Pikeclaw turned to see Mistypaw running over to him, her eyes shining. Pikeclaw's heart hurt; she looked so much like Daisypetal.

"What do you want?" he asked a bit roughly. Mistypaw's happy expression faded slightly, "I just wanted to tell you that last night, Willowheart of Sandclan told me that I'm going to get my full name soon!" Pikeclaw nodded, "That's nice." Mistypaw looked hurt, and walked away with her tail dragging behind her.

Pikeclaw watched her go sadly; his depression was affecting her. He couldn't help but be angry and sad all the time. All his family was gone: first Twigpelt, then Daisypetal and Fadedecho, next Deersong, and finally Hookclaw. His brother had gone mad, and had tried to kill Briarstar, and then was exiled. He had no idea what had happened to him. Pikeclaw got up, and headed out of camp, heading to his usual place: Daisypetal's grave. He laid beside it, staring up at the sky. He could remember everything about her: her blue eyes, her silver fur, the way her tail flicked when she was happy. Pikeclaw felt empty without her.

"I can't stay here," he whispered, looking out at the rogue territory. "This life is nothing without her." He glanced back in the direction of camp, where his daughter was, probably hurt and sad because of his terrible treatment. He couldn't be a good father to her anymore.

"Take care of her for me," Pikeclaw whispered, then got up and raced over the border to rogue land. After running for a short while, he spotted a rabbit. He dropped into a hunters crouch, and crept forward. He leaped, and bit its neck a little harsher than necessary.

"Nice catch," Pikeclaw whipped around to see a small white, silver, and black she-cat.

"I'm Storm," she said. Pikeclaw hesitated, then replied, "I'm Pikeclaw." Storm frowned, "A clan cat? What are you doing here?"

"I left," Pikeclaw said bluntly. Storm smiled, and cocked her head, "Would you like to come live with me and my littermates? I'm starting a pack." Pikeclaw considered her proposal, then smiled.

"Count me in," he replied. Storm smiled again, and began to lead him.

"Oh, one more thing," Pikeclaw said. Storm turned, her eyes curious. He grinned, "Call me Pike."

Author's Note: Pikeclaw is one of my role-play cats in Emberclan. Come join Emberclan and read the role-play to learn what his life is like now! Join Lightclan as well, because this story was a challenge for it! Also, some of these cats are not mine. Both Firestorm and Lichenpaw/Lichenstream belong to ImMelodySkylerDaughterOfApollo, Dustpaw belongs to Amberstorm233, and Storm belongs to Storm of Skyclan. Thanks for reading!


End file.
